


Unrecognized

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Appendicitis, Friendship, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Based on the following prompt: Hi. I don't know if you're still taking requests, but I have one. Voltron college AU. Keith is freaking out because Lance is showing the characteristic signs of appendicitis (mild fever, nausea, pain in the lower right quadrant of his abdomen) and Lance doesn't think it's a big deal. Cue Keith losing it because "Holy crap, Lance! Do you not know how serious this is?! I'm dragging you to the hospital! I can't have you dying from a ruptured appendix!"





	Unrecognized

“You coming?” Keith prompted, and Lance looked up from where he was lying on his loft bed. Keith stood at the doorway with his keys and ID card in hand. 

“Where?” Lance asked dumbly. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Pizza movie marathon,” Keith reminded him. “We’ve been planning it for like a week.”

Lance didn’t look excited, which was strange because it was all he’d been talking about for the past two days. He’d convinced Shiro to rent all the Alien movies, and Keith had never seen them, which only fueled the fire.

“Oh, right,” he shrugged. “Yeah, lemme just get dressed.” Lance threw on a hoodie and slippers before trudging behind Keith to the dorm lounge. 

Hunk was handing out pizza already–he’d ordered everyone’s favorite toppings and was happy to help out in the serving–and Pidge and Shiro were planted in beanbag chairs on either side of the couch.

“Lance, Keith!” Hunk greeted. “Grab a slice; we’re about to start the movie!”

Keith took some pizza, but Lance shook his head. “No thanks,” he declined, “I’m not really hungry.”

Hunk frowned. “Did you eat already? You barely touched lunch.”

Lance’s stomach churned and he laid a hand over it gingerly. “I just–haven’t really felt hungry all day,” he replied. “Kinda nauseated, actually.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to frown. “Really? Are you sick?”

Lance shook his head. “No, no; I feel fine. Just this crazy stomachache, but I think it’s probably just stress from that horrible calculus test this morning.”

Keith accepted that answer for the moment, as Lance didn’t seem to think that it was serious, and sat next to him on the couch.

He was quiet through the movie, which raised a few alarm bells, but not anything like when Keith laid his head down in Lance’s lap, pressing upon his stomach for a moment as he adjusted, and Lance jerked forward with a yelp.

“What the hell, Lance?” Keith asked. He sounded angry, but really, he was starting to get scared. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Lance brushed him off, still doubled over on himself and gritting his teeth. “You just accidentally pressed the Bad Spot.”

“What’s the ‘bad spot?’“ Pidge asked. “It’s your stomach; there shouldn’t be bad spots.”

Lance pointed to the right of his belly button and grimaced. “It’s just, like, a little pain button. It’s okay when you press it, but when you release it, it makes my intestines explode,” he joked.

“Okay, we’re going to the hospital,” Keith asserted. Hunk was already up and grabbing his car keys, while Pidge had wrapped her blanket around Lance’s shoulders and Shiro had stepped up to Lance’s side and supported him under the arm that Keith wasn’t holding. 

“What?” Lance almost laughed, “guys, what are you doing? It’s just a stomachache!”

“Lance, do you seriously not know how serious this is?” Keith snapped. “We’re dragging you to the hospital before your appendix ruptures!” 

Lance paled, but by the time they finally made it to the parking lot, Lance was already gagging into the bushes and throwing up what little he’d eaten that day.

Keith was right, of course. Lance’s appendix came out without any complications and by the next morning he was already up and about, asking the doctors if there was any way to remove Keith’s “I told you so” gland.


End file.
